The present invention relates to portable electronic device cases and, more particularly, to a portable electronic device retaining system embodying a jacket-case and an operatively associable tray-holder assembly.
Current portable electronic device holders offer only basic functionality having to do with securing the electronic device in a case so as avoid damage to the encased device. There is no system combining a tray-holder and a separable jacket-case, wherein the tray-holder provides handles and feet for manipulating and providing stability for the electronic device secured thereto, while the jacket-case is dimensioned and adapted to conveniently store and carry the secured electronic device.
As can be seen, there is a need for a portable electronic device retaining system embodying a jacket-case that encases a tray-holder assembly. The electronic device is secured to the tray-holder, which provides side handles for manipulating the secured device. The tray-holder assembly also provides feet along a rear portion thereof to provide a stable base. The separate jacket-case surrounds and encases the tray-holder for storage and transport purposes, while still enabling full use of said side handles. The jacket-case may also provide a shoulder strap as a convenient method of toting the secured portable electronic device. In short, the present invention enables multiple user-friendly functions in a very simple structure.